ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
List of verses and dimensions produced under Ultraverse
All verses and dimensions of Ultraverse are the same as various Marvel Comics dimensions. As stated above, nearly every imprint, timeline and appearances in other media have its own separate universe. Most of these have been cataloged by Marvel Comics in many publications, being most notable the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes. The numerical designations for these are rarely revealed outside of reference works such as the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005. A.R.M.O.R. and Project Pegasus however seem to possess vast knowledge of other Marvel realities, utilizing the same designations; whether this is simply narrative convenience on behalf of Marvel's authors or an unusual decision by these agencies to utilize an effectively alien catalog method is as yet unstated. Continuity A Universe/continuity is a single reality, such as Earth-616, the mainstream Marvel Universe/Continuity. In Marvel Comics, the concept of a continuity is not the same as "dimension". For example, demons like Mephisto and gods like Odin hail from separate dimensions, but they all nevertheless belong to Universe-616. A continuity should also not be confused with an imprint; for example, while the titles of some imprints, such as Ultimate Marvel, take place in a different continuity, some or all publications in other imprints, such as Epic Comics, MAX, and Marvel UK, take place within the Earth-616 continuity. Note that whether any given specific use of the term "Marvel Universe" refers to the Marvel Multiverse (in general) or to the Earth-616 continuity (in particular) can only be determined by the context of its use. Multiverse A multiverse is the collection of alternate universes, with a similar nature and a universal hierarchy. The Marvel Multiverse contains the universe that holds Earth-616. Megaverse A Megaverse is a collection of alternate multiverses, which do not necessarily need to have similar natures and universal hierarchies. Omniverse According to the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes, and building on Mark Gruenwald's original definition of the term, the Omniverse consists of all of fiction and reality combined, including all the works that are outside of Marvel's copyright restrictions. As such, there can logically only be one Omniverse, as everything is a part of it. Pocket universes *'Counter-Earth (Heroes Reborn):' A pocket dimension where Franklin Richards stored many of Earth's superheroes after the events surrounding the appearance of Onslaught. Doom saved Counter-Earth from the unstable pocket dimension and placed it in an alternate orbit of the Earth-616 on the other side of the sun. *'The Hill:' A dangerous pocket dimension used by Mikhail Rasputin after flooding the Morlock tunnels. Rasputin brought all Morlocks to the Hill to raise them in a survival-of-the-fittest mentality. In this dimension, time runs several times faster. While in Earth-616 only one or two years passed, more than 10 years passed in the Hill. Marrow and the other Gene Nation members grew up in this dimension. *'The Microverse:' Originally, many microverses existed within the Marvel Multiverse. The most commonly visited is the one containing the regions known as Sub-Atomica and the Micronauts' Homeworld. *The Mojoverse: A dimension where all beings are addicted to gladiator-like television programs. Ruled by Mojo and home to Spiral, Longshot and the X-Babies. *The Negative Zone: Mostly uninhabited, it is a universe parallel to Earth's with many similarities. One major difference is all matter in the Negative Zone is negatively charged. Negative Zone Prison Alpha is located here. Also the home of Blastaar and Annihilus. *'Otherplace:' Also known as "Limbo" or "Demonic Limbo", A magical dimension of demons which were historically ruled by Belasco and was primarily featured in the X-Men comics. *'The Void:' A pocket dimension that exists inside Shaman's medicine bag. *'The Soul Gem:' A pocket dimension that exists inside the orange Infinity Gem. External realities *'Avalon:' Also known as Otherworld, this realm is an access point to the entire Marvel Multiverse utilized by the Captain Britain Corps. Also home to the Celtic gods and King Arthur. *The Darkforce Dimension: This dimension also includes, but is not limited to, Spotworld as used by the supervillain the Spot and the Brimstone Dimension as used by the X-Man Nightcrawler. *'Limbo:' Also known as "True Limbo" or "Temporal Limbo", Outside of time historically ruled by Immortus and the location to which Rom the Spaceknight banished the Dire Wraiths. *'The Panoptichron:' Home base of the reality-hopping Exiles, structurally dissimilar but functionally similar to Avalon. Category:Mojoverse Category:Microverse Category:Megaverse Category:Omniverse Category:Multiverse Category:Cartoonverse Category:Dramaverse Category:Horrorverse Category:Comedyverse Category:Actionverse Category:Bloodverse Category:Apocalypticverse Category:Spiderverse Category:Ultraverse